Drunken Nightmare
by chickenleg718
Summary: Logan has a dark past, it's beginning to shine through. With discoveries being made and rules being broken, who can save them and what does Gustavo know that he's not telling the boys?


**AUTHORS NOTE: **Hey guys, not sure where this story is going to go yet, it might possibly end up to be slash, I'll let you know if that happens, so if you're not okay with that, you don't have to read it. I'd like to send a shout out to my beta FraidyCat01, thanks again Fraidy.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything here, except for Logan's past and the way he acts, sorry if the characters act a bit weird.

No longer a child at sixteen, Logan Mitchell awoke from yet another nightmare, this one more vivid than the last. Jumping to his feet, Logan Made his way into the kitchen, carful to keep quiet, as not to wake anyone.

Opening the fridge, he grabbed the half full carton of milk; ignoring Mrs Knight's 'want a drink, look under the sink' rule, he tilted his head back and started to drink. After he'd downed the whole thing, Logan kicked the fridge door shut and chucked the now empty carton into the bin.

Smoothly gliding into the lounge room, he settled onto the famous orange couch and grabbed the TV remote. Flipping through the stations until he reached one playing the Looney Tunes, Logan rested his head on his arms and felt himself drift into a terror-filled sleep.

This is how his three best friends found him in the morning, looking between themselves they realised that none of them had the heart to wake him. It looked like the first time he'd slept in weeks. Kendall slipped silently into the kitchen, motioning for James and Carlos to follow.

Logan woke to the smell of bacon, immediately forgetting his restless night he ran into the kitchen to find Mrs Knight cooking, with Katie attempting to steal some of the pancake batter and the guys laying the table, but no bacon!

Wait! There! In Kendall's hand was the last strip. Unseen, Logan crept right up behind Kendall, with only the counter between them. Seeing him about to take a bite of his precious bacon, Logan gave a growl and leapt over the island onto an unsuspecting Kendall.

The weight made Kendall's legs crumple from beneath him and they both slid to the floor, Logan on top. After easily wrestling the crispy strip from Kendall, Logan let him get up and sat on the counter and pressed the bacon against his face in an awkward type of hug.

"Ah, bacon is love." Looking up, he saw everyone was looking at him. He stared back for a few seconds before he burst out laughing; that however just made them stare harder. It didn't matter though, Logan just kept on laughing, well he did until he fell to the floor with a thud. He then stood up and told them he was going to get changed and then go to the pool.

Walking into his room, Logan grabbed some black board shorts; standing in front of his mirror he strung a surfer necklace around his neck and ran a hand through his hair. On his way out of the apartment he grabbed a towel from the laundry and his phone from the lounge before checking in on everyone, they were only just beginning to rouse from their frozen state. He chuckled to himself as he walked out the door.

Once he reached the pool, Logan chucked his towel on a chair and tucked his phone into one of the towel's folds. When Logan turned around he saw that everyone was staring at him. "What?" He asked confused, it was only then that he realised that he had forgotten to wgrab a shirt before he came down, no one had ever seen him without a shirt on before, especially not these pool dweller's because everyone knows Logan is either terrified of the sun, allergic to it, or is simply a vampire. Logan always has a shirt on, there's even a bet going that he sleeps in one.

"Yes I don't have a shirt on, seriously people, it's not that big a deal." After he spoke they all seemed to break out of their trance, although some of the girl's still seemed to be staring at him. Logan rolled his eyes and asked to join in the game of water volley ball.

Three hours later and Logan's team had won 7 out of 10 games and Logan was drying off when his phone buzzed. It was a text from Mama Knight, asking him to collect Katie; she was hiding Tyler somewhere in the park and hadn't done her chores. He texted an okay and set off for Palmwoods Park, ignoring the stares.

"Katie, Mama Knight wants you back at the apartment to clean your room and you know that if you don't come out now, I'll find you anyway." It was always like this, he was the only one she'd listen to about chores and however reluctant she was, Katie would go. She replied the affirmative with a groan. 'There she goes, off to bigger and better things.' Logan thought with a sarcastic sniff.

**AUTHORS NOTE:** Please review, I'll give you an internet cookie.


End file.
